heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters University (Institution)
Monsters University is the titular location in the prequel of the same name. About Monsters University The university is an educational institute located in a less urban area of Monstropolis. One of its faculties, the School of Scaring, trains monsters to scare humans. Sulley and Mike attended the university when they were younger, but didn't get along very well at first; they later became best friends. Monsters University was founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, following a land grant from the city of Monstropolis. It celebrates its 700th anniversary. It has six different schools of study: School of Scaring, School of Engineering, School of Liberal Arts & Monstrosities, School of Science, School of Business and School of Aquatics. The School of Scaring has been ranked number one by the Monster News & Report for 143 consecutive years. Graduates of the program typically find jobs with Monsters, Inc., Fear Co., or Scream Industries. Monsters University has a storied rivalry with Fear Tech. Like Monsters, Inc., Monsters University's logo is an "M Eyeball." From the Monsters University Fearbook: "Founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, Monsters University has been a leading center of scholarship, scientific innovation, and juvenile hijinks since it first opened its towering gates". '' Fraternities and Sororities Important to the film's plot, the university has a Greek Life program, which includes six fraternities and six sororities. They compete in an annual event, the Scare Games.7 FraternitiesEdit * Jaws Theta Chi (abbreviation is JOX) * Roar Omega Roar (abbreviation is ROR) * Omega Howl (abbreviation is OH) * Gamma Roar Roar (abbreviation is GRR) * Slugma Oozma Python (abbreviation is EOP) * Oozma Kappa (abbreviation is OK) Sororities * Slugma Slugma Kappa (abbreviation is EEK) * Slugma Kappa Theta (abbreviation is EKO) * Eta Hiss Hiss (abbreviation is HSS) * Python Nu Kappa (abbreviation is PNK) * Chi Phi Argma (abbreviation is XOA) * Argma Slugma Argma (abreviation is AEA) Areas on the Campus * '''Entrance Gate': This stone-and-metal gate marks the entrance to the University * School of Scaring: This is the largest and oldest building on the campus. It is easily distinguished by its large green dome. ** Classroom A113: This is Professor Knight's classroom where he gives Scaring 101. Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan want to learn how to scare human children there, but Dean Hardscrabbledoesn't want them to, since she sees Mike as not being able to scare at all, and Sulley for being a troublemaker. * Registration Hall: This is where new students get their photos taken and officially become college students. * School of Scream Can Design: This is the school where Mike and Sulley both end up after being kicked out of the School of Scaring. Unfortunately, neither one likes this class because it is too boring. Some of the teachers who work here include Professor Brandywine. * Dorms: The dormitories are where most of the monsters sleep in at night. It is also where the fourth event of the Scare Games called "Hide and Sneak" takes place. * Amphitheater: This is where the final event of the Scare Games, the Simulated Scare, takes place. * Frat Row (also called Greek Row): This is where the many fraternities and sororities houses (except Oozma Kappa) are located, as well as where they all sleep at night. ** Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House: This is where the members of Roar Omega Roar live in. One night, ROR tricks OK into having a party with them, only for them to pull a prank on them by dumping paint, flowers, and stuffed animals on them and calling them "Cute-ma Kappa." ** Oozma Kappa Fraternity House: Technically being the Squibbles residence, and not exactly in Monsters University, this is the house where the members of Oozma Kappa live in. * Sewers: The sewers are where the first event of the Scare Games called the Toxicity Challenge takes place. * Bohol Hall: The university library. It is run and overseen by the Librarian, who according to her rules, no one is ever allowed to make noise (not even a creak on the floorboards) in her library or else she will kick the instigator out with her tentacles and into a pond. It is also where the second event of the Scare Games called "Avoid the Parent" (with the Librarian being "the parent") takes place. * Clock Tower: A giant clock tower that shows the current time at the University. * Mini Quad: Seen only on the campus map. * Cafeteria: This is where students go to eat. According to Fay from Smile Squad, it has "Some of the best chefs in the world." Some of the food served here include rotten foods and garbage. * Fitness Center: A fitness center located in an athletics hall presumably near the Amphitheater. * Bookstore: Seen only on the campus map. * Troll Bridge: A bridge built over a river running through the campus. * School of Aquatics: An underwater facility where aquatic monsters learn either how to swim or about marine biology or oceanography. * School of Liberal Arts and Monstrosities: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Engineering: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Science: Seen only on the campus map. * University Hall: Seen only on the campus map. * Scream Energy School: Seen only on the campus map. * Aviation School: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Business: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Door Technology: This is where Mike Wazowski broke into after realizing that Sulley cheated on him and the rest of OK after "winning" the Scare Games, where he snuck into a door leading to a cabin in a campsite where he failed to scare a group of little girls inside. Later on, the CDA arrive to investigate the building where Sulley goes through the door to save Mike from several policemen, and Dean Hardscrabble to shut off the door's power, trapping the two monsters inside only for them to escape by scaring off the police in the cabin. * Slug's Classroom: This is supposed to be the classroom the slug monster is supposed to attend. Unfortunately, because of the slug's tardiness and by the time he arrives at this classroom at the end of the film, a janitor tells him that the school year is over, causing him to storm out still moving as slow as ever. Disney INFINITY Monster University is a location in the game Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, it is a game board. Three students from Fear Tech are on the board in Story Mode. The player must defeat them to scare them off. Once defeated, you obtain the board as a game place. Trivia * Monsters University's library is called Bohol Hall, named after Pixar artist Nelson Bohol who designed it.3 * Unlike its rival Fear Tech (whose mascot is Archie the Scare Pig), it is unknown what Monsters University's sports mascot is. * Although we only see seven fraternities and sororities (four fraternities and three sororities), according to the Monsters University website, there are twelve in all, with the two fraternities now shown being EOP and GRR and the three sororities not shown being EKO, AEA, and XOA. * The campus resembles that of the University of California at Berkeley, right down to the entrance gate and clock tower. UC Berkeley is the university that's closest to the Pixar headquarters. * The School of Scaring Building is based on Hamerschlag Hall at Carnegie Mellon University. It also resembles the HP Lovecraft monster Chthulhu, with its green dome resembling its head (and its skylights as eyes), and the columns around the entrance (which are decorated with fang-like protrusions) resembling its mouth tentacles. * It is unknown of what happened to the University (the School of Scaring especially) after the original filmsince Mike and Sulley switched all of the monsters' energy sources from screams to laughter. It's possible that the University is still teaching monsters how to scare if they cannot tolerate laughter and that other companies may still be reliant of scaring, meaning that Monsters, Inc. is indeed unique after all, or they simply now teach monsters how to make children laugh from now on. * The year that Monsters University was established, 1313, is a reference to the address to the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California (1313 Disneyland Drive, Anaheim, CA 92802). Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Monsters, Inc locations Category:Buildings